Beyblade:The new bladers
by Henshi the Desert Ninja
Summary: Tyson and the gang gets new teamates ............girl teamates.Can they stay as a team or will they break apart in two?
1. Default Chapter

**BEYBLADE:  
THE NEW BLADERS**

**One day Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Daichi and Kenny were watching TV when a knock at the door came. 'I wonder who that could be" said Tyson. 'SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR "Kai said loudly. "KAI one of these days I am going to get you" said Tyson. 'Yeah, yeah keep talking fathead' said Kai. While Tyson and Kai were fighting Kenny opened the door. It was Mr. Dickenson. 'Hello boys sorry to interrupt but I request your presence at my BBA party" he said. 'Ok we will be there" said Kenny. 'Come on guys lets go" said Kenny. The whole way there Tyson and Kai were fighting. 'Hello boys I would like you to meet Lana, Kristy, Juniper, Flay, Kendra, and Mea, they will be joining your team' said Mr. Dickenson. The girls all said hi. After they talked a little it was time for the dance. Tyson/Lana were dancing so were Kai/Flay, Max/Kristy, Ray/Juniper, Diachi/Mea , and Kenny/Kendra. After a few hours of dancing the girls kissed the boys good night and left. 'Wow she is hot" said Tyson**

**AT Home/10:00 pm **

**The whole gang were sleeping except Kai. Ray got up to get a glass of water when he saw Kai outside practicing. "It's never a dull moment with you Kai is it" said Ray "Ray you never seem to get to sleep for two hours before getting up huh" said Kai laughing. So for a few hours they sat there talking.**

**The Morning/11:00**

**They were eating breakfast when someone knocked on the door. Ray went to answer it . When he opened it, its was the girls. 'Hey what are you doing here" he said. Lana answered, 'We are apart of the so we decided to stay here with you guys". "Ok that's cool" everyone said.**

**To be continued **

**Next chapter emotions will rise, friendships will break, and new bit-beasts will be revealed **


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade: The New Bladers. Chapter 2: The new Bit-beasts.

Please read and review! I love beyblade but I don't own it!

Tyson was out side practicing with Ray when Lena walks over and started to watch. "Go! Dragoon Attack Now!" Tyson yelled. Dragoon ripped and raged across the bowl and attacked Drigger with full force. "Drigger dodge and attack!" Ray yelled at his blade. The black and gray blade dodged Tyson's attack and went head on for his blade. The two blades clashed, backed off, and then clashed again. Both of them were sweating and clenching their fist. But, from no where a pink and blue blade came out and clashed against both blades still in battle, knocking them from the bowl only leaving the pink blade. "What the hell…where did that blade come from?" Tyson asked in awe." Yeah and who does it belong to?" Ray said scanning the area for the blader that just interrupted their match. Flay jumped down from the tree her green eyes glistening in the sun. "Hello boys" she said with a smile. "What in god sakes was that for, huh?" Tyson asked in anger. "I just wanted to see if the doggies wanted to play," She said with a smirk just like Kai. **Damn I hate that girl!** Tyson thought. "So we gonna blade or what?" She asked. "Heck yeah lets go!" Tyson said. "Come on Ray lets take her". "But it wont be fair two against one" Ray said. "I'm playing to you know" Lena butted in. "Well bring it then" Tyson said anxiously. The four bladders brought out their blades and launchers, aimed for the bowl and said "LET IT RIP!" in unison. The four blades clashed into one another making sparks fly. "Dragoon come on out!" said Tyson releasing his bit-beat. The blue dragon came out roaring and attacked Flay with force. "So little Tyson want to play some baby games huh?" she said teasingly. "Lets go Hasu!" A tiger size wolf came out with flowing gray fur and golden eyes attacked Tyson back. " RRRRAHHHHHHH!" Both bladers yelled.

Meanwhile in the house…

Kenny was teaching Kendra things about the blade and how to fix the problems. "You go like this…and that…and it's fixed!" Kenny said to her. "Awesome Kenny you are so smart" she says as she hugs him. "Hey stop all the love stuff you are making me sick," Kai said with a smirk. "Oh shut up Kai you are just mad because you can't get Flay" she said in laughter at Kai's anger.

Back outside…

Tyson and Ray's blade were on the ground for the umpteenth time. "How…how…HOW!" said Tyson in frustration? The two girls walked away in laughter and left Tyson on his knees looking at the damaged Dragoon. "How do they keep beating us?" he asked himself feeling the rain coming down.

To be continued…. Please review I'm sorry I haven't made a lot of stories I was busy. The next chapters will be up soon. Please review.


End file.
